


[ONE-SHOT] You Belong To Me

by PenguinBattler



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad English, Based on RP, Free! - Freeform, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, nitorin - Freeform, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinBattler/pseuds/PenguinBattler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori seems to ignore Rin lately, but why? Does he have a crush on someone else? Or is there another reason why Nitori doesn't talk to Rin, his boyfriend?<br/>[Based on a RP that I had with an amazing friend of mine~]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ONE-SHOT] You Belong To Me

Nitori was laying on the upper bunk of the room that he shared with his teammate and boyfriend – Matsuoka Rin. The teen wasn’t able to sleep well for a couple of days already, due to some problems that he found in his relationship with Rin. He felt like he did something wrong to the redhead, but whenever he tried to ask his lover whether he actually did, he couldn’t bring himself to it. It was as if that one question would totally ruin the other athlete’s good mood every time he wanted to ask it.

All those thoughts made Nitori insecure. Insecure about himself, insecure about their relationship, about everything. These days, the small swimmer had tried his best to get rid of those thoughts, which turned out very well – yet it seemed that at night, was an exception. All those worries came back just before he fell asleep, and that was the thing that caused him to sleep bad at night.

Yet there was something that Nitori didn’t seem to notice at all the last few days. Yes, sure, he was busy with trying to get rid of those negative thoughts about himself and the relationship he had with the person he admired the most – Rin. He seemed to be… too busy, actually – after all, he unknowingly had started to ignore Matsuoka Rin. 

A deep sigh of exhaustion escaped his mouth as he sat up and looked on the clock on his right that hang on the wall. He heard the clock ticking, and was able to see the time thanks to the light of the moon that shone upon it.

‘1 A.M… Rin, what is taking you so long? You promised me to always be back before 11 so we could… cuddle…’ Nitori closed his eyes as he let himself fall down back onto the mattress. He really couldn’t help but to get the feeling that he did something wrong…

Just at that moment, the door of the room opened and it sounded like someone was trying to walk inside as quiet as possible – of course it was Rin, doing his best not to wake up Nitori as he thought that his cute boyfriend would be asleep by now.

Unfortunately for Nitori, he didn’t seem to notice Rin walking inside the room. He turned around, facing the wall and closed his eyes while thinking of good moments to ask the redhead all the questions that he had for him for quite some time already…

* * *

The next morning, Nitori woke up around 9 A.M, to his own surprise. He could’ve sworn that just before he opened his eyes, he was still too tired to make himself ready for the day. But there he stood – in the bathroom and brushing his teeth after he ate his breakfast. 

Rin seemed to be deep asleep still, though, so the boy decided not to wake him up. ‘When did Rin come back…?’ He asked himself in his thoughts, followed by a sigh. He didn’t know what to do anymore… Maybe he had to break up? – that seemed to be the only good solution for them both, in Nitori’s opinion.

Nitori spit out the mix of his saliva with the toothpaste and filled his cup with water to clean his mouth more thoroughly by taking a sip and spitting it out in the sink. He repeated those steps a few times until he thought he was done.

He placed the cup back at where it was before, and cleaned his lips and around with a towel as some toothpaste was still around the corners of his mouth. Nitori chuckled softly in himself for no actual reason, and looked in the mirror. He wanted to praise himself for being done so quickly at first, but his plan got interrupted as he jumped in the air with a yell out of shock.

‘’… Morning to you, too.’’ Rin, who stood behind the shocked boy, mumbled softly with still a sleepy tone in his voice – it was obvious that he had just woken up. 

‘’G-Good morning, Rin!’’ Nitori quickly murmured as he grabbed his comb and began to quickly style his hair the right way to get it out of the bed-hair style. 

While Nitori was busy focusing on his hair, Rin had started to brush his teeth while glancing at Nitori via the mirror – which Nitori, of course, didn’t notice at all. Or did he? The corner of Rin’s mouth curled up as the cheeks of his boyfriend turned a darker shade of red.

Nitori knew that if he would stay in the bathroom any longer, he had to face the problems that he thought they had – and honestly, the teen didn’t quite feel like that at the moment. He needed some more time to think about his exact words, and of course about a good time to ask Rin.

The younger athlete quickly put back his comb in a drawer and walked out of the bathroom, hoping to get his stuff before Rin was done, too.

But life didn’t seem to be at Nitori’s side, as he heard Rin spitting out something – most likely the leftover of toothpaste in his mouth with saliva – and rinsing it away from the sink with water. The redhead coughed twice and quickly followed Nitori. ‘’Ai! Wait a second.’’

Nitori stood with his back faced to Rin, and closed his eyes as he expected something very bad to happen; later on his feelings would turn out to be completely right about that…

‘’Ah, sorry Rin. I have to go right now.’’ Nitori laughed nervously as he slowly turned around, anxious to face Rin.

‘’No, you don’t. You’re staying here for now.’’ Rin let out a deep sigh and stepped closer to his smaller boyfriend. ‘’Have I done something wrong? You seem to ignore me lately…’’ 

The blue eyes of the younger teen widened up. ‘’I-Ignore you? I haven’t been ignoring you, R-Rin. Why would you think that?’’ Nitori stuttered.

‘’Yes, you have been ignoring me, Ai! If I did something wrong, tell me! Don’t dash off from the moment you see me, don’t make up appointments that you don’t have and hang around in the mall instead. Stop lying to me, Ai. If you have a problem with me, tell me!’’

Nitori clinched his fists against his sides, the whole mood around the two boyfriends had started to change. ‘’Why don’t you go to Nanase-san, huh?! You like him more than I do, don’t you?’’ Nitori snapped – his jealousy had taken control and that only left a surprised Rin standing in front of the jealous and angry little teen.

‘’What are you talking about, Ai?’’ Rin blinked with his eyes a couple of times, not being able to progress just yet what the hell was going on. 

‘’You like him so much more than you like me, Rin. It’s obvious!’’ Nitori raised his voice as the expression on his face only became angrier and angrier with every word he spoke.

Rin bit his lower lip. ‘’It’s not true, Ai. Geez, calm down a little bit.’’ Then a grin appeared on the redhead’s face. ‘’You do look incredibly hot when you’re angry, though.’’ He chuckled.

‘’It is tr—W-what?!’’ Ai’s cheeks became much redder than before as he took a step back, totally embarrassed about what Rin just said to and about him. ‘’Please don’t joke around like that, Rin! I am very serious about this!’’

Rin let out a soft laugh in amusement of Nitori who was actually angry but embarrassed at the same time as well. ‘’You might be serious about it, but I can’t really help but to think it’s kind of hot. This is the first time I’ve seen you angry.’’ Rin smiled, yet the redhead knew damn well that seeing Nitori angry wasn’t a good thing – especially the fact that Nitori was angry at him.

‘’That’s not the issue here, Rin! You’re a lot around Nanase-san these days. You’re laughing so much with him, you’re really close to him, psychically.’’ Nitori began to slightly shout at the redhead. ‘’I don’t… I don’t want to lose you, but you seem much happier with him…’’

Nitori looked up at Rin. ‘’You’re touching him a lot. Why are you flirting around with him? Am I not good enough or something? Please tell me…’’ 

Rin looked at Nitori in disbelief; for how long had the little grey-head been feeling that way? Was it really all his fault for not noticing the jealousy that his boyfriend had all along…? Was he so incredibly stupid?

The older swimmer let out a deep sigh. ‘’Geez. You’re shouting at me for totally nothing, Ai. You’re jealous of something that you see, while it doesn’t exist in reality.’’ The redhead looked at Nitori sharply. ‘’Listen to me, Ai, listen to me very carefully. I am not flirting with Haru. I mean, fuck that’s just…’’ Rin shivered, ‘’… disgusting. Totally disgusting. We are friends, close friends, childhood friends. It’s only natural for me to hang around with him, to have fun with him. You have fun with your friends as well, or am I wrong?’’ 

Nitori was focusing on every word that Rin said, and nodded once at the question of the redhead. ‘’Hm-hm…’’ Was all that came out of his little mouth.

‘’Good.’’ Rin continued, ‘’And you say that I’m touching him a lot, but that’s not true at all. All I do is smack his back whenever I’m joking around a bit. I also do that to Megane Speedo, ya know. They both really dislike it, so it’s a great thing to annoy them with. So yes, of course Haru and I are being close to each other. Like I mentioned before; we are friends. So I don’t fucking get why you are so angry at me right now, Ai, unless I’ve done something else that pissed you off.’’

Nitori totally disliked the last sentence of Rin and only got angrier. ‘’Never mind it already! I’m going to take a nap. Have fun with Nanase-san, as you’re obviously going to visit him again.’’ He almost snarled as he climbed up his bunk and let himself fall onto it.

‘’Nitori Aiichirou! I am talking to you and I want this to be clear and solved. Don’t you dare to run away from this again!’’ Rin spoke with a low, yet angry voice as he himself climbed onto the upper bunk of his angry boyfriend as well as he shot Nitori a strict gaze. 

Nitori shook his head as he tried to push Rin away – unfortunately for him, he wasn’t strong enough to do so, which meant that he really had to face the current situation. ‘’Senpai go away. Please go.’’

Rin let out a deep sigh of annoyance, and forced himself to fit on the bunk as well. He tried his best not to sit down on Nitori’s feet or legs. ‘’Ai. Please let us talk this out. You’re really misunderstanding everything…’’

And that was exactly that made Nitori want to end this conversation as soon as possible – he got angry, he got jealous, he even shouted at Rin who didn’t do anything wrong. Right now he was angry at himself for doing such things. He couldn’t believe it himself a moment before, but now that he realized all the things he had just done, he hated himself.

‘’Come here.’’ Rin whispered softly and pulled Nitori up by grabbing both his arms. Rin then pulled his boyfriend in a tight embrace. ‘’I am really sorry for making you feel like this, I never meant to do that, I really didn’t. When you started to ignore me at first, I thought you were just really busy with school, so I decided to hang around with Haru a bit more to leave you alone so you could do your thing…’’

Nitori wrapped his small arms around the large, muscled body of his lover for as far as he could. ‘’If I was busy, I would’ve told you so… right?’’ Nitori hiccupped – he started to sob as the feeling of guilt was flowing through his body. 

‘’I know, I am sorry. I really love you, Ai. Please keep that in your mind. Don’t you ever dare to forget that, no matter what happens or no matter what I say/do.’’ The redhead took his lover’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting his head up gently. 

‘’I love you too, Rin. And… Please don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry at you. I have been wanting to ask about you and Nanase-kun for a while already, but I couldn’t get myself to ask it. You looked so happy when you returned from a day of hanging around with him. It made me so… jealous, that just now I snapped because it felt like you were blaming me. Rin I –‘’ 

Nitori got cut off as the redhead’s lips were firmly pressed against his own. He wanted to push Rin away so badly and apologize over and over again for everything he had done to the redhead these days, but it was impossible. A tingling of sensation went down his body from just the kiss, causing him to close his eyes and kiss the redhead back.

The redhead slightly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue against the soft, pink pair of lips from his lover. Nitori made a soft noise and opened his mouth as well, making it able for Rin to slide his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth.

Nitori gladly accepted Rin’s warm and wet muscle inside of his mouth, he even started to play with it by using his own tongue as soft moans of enjoyment escaped his lips when possible. Nitori had no idea that the whole situation would turn out like this – but then again, he didn’t seem to mind it at all… And he didn’t. In fact, he was already getting very excited from Rin’s taste. 

‘’Mn…’’ Nitori felt one of Rin’s large yet warm hands slipping under his shirt upwards to his chest, causing a wave of pleasure to go down his body as his grip on the redhead tightened. 

They broke the kiss due to lack of air, needing to catch their breaths as soon as possible. The two looked each other in the eye, both finding out how much lust the look on their faces were showing. 

Of course, Rin was the one to take the lead – he always did. And thus, the redhead pushed his boyfriend down rather harshly and leaned over the small guy underneath him. He smiled. ‘’I really hope for you that you don’t have to do anything today…’’ The older swimmer whispered as he leaned forward a bit more to be able to whisper in Nitori’s ear.

Another shiver of excitement that went down the younger teen’s body. ‘’I-I don’t…’’He admitted as moments before Nitori had told Rin that he needed to leave the room quickly – having to do something important, which wasn’t true at all, of course.

‘’Don’t lie to me again, then.’’ Rin was serious about what he said, yet he let out a soft chuckle as he stuck out his tongue and touched Nitori’s earlobe softly. He once again tightened his grip onto the shota’s body as another high-pitched moan escaped his mouth.

‘’R-Rin…senpai…’’ Nitori’s face was red, but he was obviously in pure pleasure. And of course Rin knew what that meant; he wanted more. Nitori wanted more than just external touches from his beloved boyfriend.

‘’I told you…’’ One hand made its way down the shota’s trousers, ‘’…To call me…’’ then inside his trousers after unbuttoning it, ‘’…Rin…’’

‘’A-Ah. N-No…’’ Nitori yelped as his eyes opened up widely – they had done this many times before, but Nitori was still anxious, for some reason. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Rin, but the anxious feeling just took over, causing him to deny his desires.

‘’You mean yes, huh?’’ Rin had already guessed as a slight chuckle was heard from the redhead. ‘’We’ve been through this many times, Ai.’’ The older swimmer teased Nitori, his hand slipping inside his underwear and making contact with the other male’s cock.

‘’R-Rin… N-Not.. T-There…’’ He let out a soft moan as he felt his senpai’s rough hand touching his member – he could never get used to it. Maybe because it was still weird to him? Maybe because he always wanted Rin to touch him like that, and he couldn’t believe it was true when it really happened? Or was he just incredibly sensitive? 

‘’Not there…? Your body is saying something very differently, though.’’ He hinted out at the hard-growing penis of his lover beneath him.

Nitori knew he had to give in – and so he did. Rin was too strong, anyway. Besides, it’s not that he minded it to have sex with the redhead, not at all. Hoping to speed things up, Nitori began to beg instead.

‘’Rin…S-Stop… Teasing me…’’ He yearned as his cock became harder when Rin began to stroke it teasingly slow. 

‘’I thought I wasn’t allowed to touch you there,’’ 

‘’Rii~iin~!’’ Nitori now whined, looking at Rin to make sure he saw the lustful expression in the shota’s eyes. 

The redhead bit his own, lower lip softly at the delightful sight beneath him – Nitori looked beautiful, cute… Rin had Nitori just like he wanted for now, but he himself knew that if Nitori continued to look at him like that, he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer.

Yes, he knew.

They both knew.

They both knew that, whenever Rin got incredibly turned on, making love wasn’t an option. No – it would just seem like Rin was randomly fucking Nitori. Fortunately, they both knew better. They knew their love for each other… 

‘’Nitori, you…’’ Rin slightly huffed.

‘’Go ahead, Rin. Please go ahead…’’ Nitori smiled softly, but then an ‘oh!’ escaped his mouth. He turned his head to the left in embarrassment. ‘’B-But first prepare me, p-please… Or else it’ll hurt too much, and I want to be able t-to… Y-You know… Swim, and stuff…’’

‘’…And stuff?’’ Rin chuckled, and withdrew his hand out of his lover’s trousers. ‘’Sure. Shall I look around for some lube? If we still have some, that is…’’ The shark grinned playfully.

‘’R-Rin!’’ Nitori once again yelped and closed his eyes as he was more and more embarrassed. 

Rin smiled and got off the upper bunk from the stairs, feeling his own jeans getting tight. ‘’Damn… We gotta hurry, though.’’ The redheaded teen smirked and walked to the bathroom. 

Rin shook his head as he heard Nitori giggle in the background. ‘’Little shit…’’ He mumbled in himself, followed by a soft laugh as he grabbed an almost-empty bottle from the shelf. ‘’Must be enough for now…’’ He whispered softly and walked back, seeing Nitori still laying in the exact same position.

‘’…’’ Rin laughed softly as Nitori quickly glanced over to him. ‘’You must really be looking forward to this, huh?’’ 

‘’W-Well…’’ Nitori gasped when Rin found out that he actually was looking forward to become one with the good-looking, muscled and amazing Matsuoka Rin – his boyfriend. He couldn’t wait to feel his fingers inside of him, he couldn’t wait to feel Rin’s cock pounding inside of him. He couldn’t… Wait longer…

Rin climbed up once again and threw the bottle of lube next to Nitori. ‘’Let’s first undress you more, shall we~?’’ He hummed as he slowly took off the shota’s trousers, smiling at the sight of Nitori’s hard cock in front of him. 

‘’D-Don’t look…!’’ Nitori cried out as he looked away from Rin again – what was wrong with him? He usually wasn’t like that. Well, of course he had his ‘denying-phase’ at the start, but this took him way longer than usual.

‘’Why not? I’ve been waiting for this sight, Ai.’’ Rin raised an eyebrow. ‘’You’re showing me a sight that I’ve never seen before~’’ 

At that moment, Nitori’s whole face – including his ears this time – grew a very dark shade of red. He wasn’t able to say anything back. God, why was Rin so sexy? Why did he always know what to say to him? Why…?

‘’That’s more like it, Ai.’’ Rin snickered as he continued to undress Nitori completely. A smile appeared on the redhead’s face as he saw some old marks still slightly visible on the grey head’s smooth skin.

After Nitori was fully undressed and Rin had tossed his clothes on the floor, he quickly removed his own clothes. While watching Nitori’s expression, his own cock had already grown harder - having to bear the tightness in his pants. 

When Rin, too, was undressed, Nitori’s eyes widened up – getting to see Rin like that in front of him still was a huge turn-on for the small swimmer. Between you and me: it made his fantasies go wild. He never let Rin know, of course. It was way too embarrassing to tell Rin about all the positions and places he was thinking about – like I said, way too embarrassing.

Both naked on the upper bunk of Nitori, Rin’s finger pointed out to the bottle next to Nitori. ‘’Can you pass it over to me?’’ He asked with a calm face, yet Rin was pretty much excited, too. The redhead just didn’t want to admit that. 

‘’Ah, yes…’’ Nitori’s soft voice sounded like music in Rin’s ears. He took the bottle with lube and gave it to Rin as he smiled sweetly and rather shyly. 

‘’Thanks.’’ The redhead smiled back and poured the left-over of the lube on his fingers. ‘’You can take your position.’’ Rin chuckled, and Nitori widely spread his legs and then threw them over his boyfriend’s shoulder when Rin leaned forward.

‘’Y-You can start.’’ Nitori whispered softly and already closed his eyes; he wanted to enjoy every single second of this precious moment. 

Rin smiled and slowly pushed his finger against the hole of his boyfriend. Nitori shivered once, which was a sign for Rin to continue – and so the redhead did. His index finger made its way inside, just a little bit at first to make Nitori get used to the feeling. Or at least, that was what Rin hoped for. But like mentioned before; Nitori never got used to it. 

‘’A-Ah…R-Rin….’’ Nitori moaned softly at the gentle touches from Rin’s finger, that slowly moved inside of him. With each moan, Rin decided to move his finger inside slightly deeper. He then moved his finger around, causing Nitori to moan a little bit louder.

‘’M-More…’’ A couple of soft pants were mixed with the grey head’s moans, his eyes were already tightly closed – how sensitive could a guy be? Not that it mattered to Rin, or something. 

At Nitori’s request, another finger quickly joined the index finger. Nitori grabbed the sheets, not tightly as he didn’t want to let Rin know how good this already felt. But Rin knew Nitori longer than one day – he knew damn well that if he kept this going, he could definitely make his boyfriend cum. 

After a short while, Nitori’s legs were slightly trembling which Rin had noticed. Nitori didn’t have to say anything, as Rin quickly withdrew his fingers.

‘’Rin… Do me, now.’’ Nitori begged as he looked even more lustful at his seme whom was leaning above him. 

Rin’s red-coloured widened up at the sudden erotic sight that Nitori showed him – yes, this was even better than usual. For some reason, Rin got the feeling that this time, would definitely be a great time – better than ever. 

There was just a little bit of lube left, and Rin decided to pour it on his cock – this time his own body shivered once because of the cold touch on his member. Nitori giggled softly as he heard a groan escaping the redhead’s lips.

‘’I’m.. Going in now…’’ The redhead mumbled softly as he positioned himself – ready to go in. He did, however, wait for his boyfriend to either nod or do/say something else in agreement in case Nitori wasn’t ready just yet. 

Nitori let out a soft sigh, as if he had been waiting on something for over years – like he had finally gotten the present for Christmas that he always wanted to have, but never got. That was also how he felt; he was finally going to be one with Rin again. 

The redhead’s fingers intertwined with his boyfriend’s fingers as the top of his cock made contact with the shota’s hole. ‘’Alright…’’ He once again huffed a little bit, and his cock slowly but surely slid inside Nitori.

Another moan escaped the smaller teen’s lips, it was louder than before, that for sure. ‘’Rin…Mn…’’ Nitori bit his lower lip softly as he already felt a bit of his boyfriend’s member against his inner walls. 

‘’I’m… Going deeper…’’ Rin murmered softly as he indeed moved in deeper like he told Nitori that he would. 

‘’hhhuh….’’ Nitori moaned out in relief, not able to hold back his sounds any longer. He found his own moans rather embarrassing(what wasn’t embarrassing to him?!), but he knew that Rin wanted to hear them, he knew that Rin loved them. 

Rin held both of Nitori’s hands tighter and moved in deeper, and deeper, until he was fully inside of Nitori. ‘’I’m… All the way in…’’ He smiled at his boyfriend, whom smiled back and nodded once. 

‘’P-Please, Rin…. Move…’’ He whispered softly as his ear grew even redder than before – if that was even possible.

The older swimmer did as his kouhai wished – he began to slowly thrust as he looked down with a rather erotic expression on his face. It was obvious that Rin was holding back, it was obvious that he was slightly trembling because he wanted to go faster, harder…

‘’A-Ah…Ri..hin… More…!’’ Nitori moaned out as he closed his eyes out of pleasure, his moans becoming louder and louder with each thrust. 

After a minute or two, loud moans filled the room and echoed through the room as well. It was most likely audible for Mikoshiba, but they really didn’t give a damn about that. It was their moment, and from them only. If others were able to hear it; so be it. 

‘’Mn..Hhha….!’’ This time it was Rin’s moans that were dominating all other sounds in the room. He was sweating, and actually fucking Nitori hard. He was pounding hardly and deeply inside his lover’s ass, whom cried it out from both pleasure but also a little bit of pain – even though they made sure he had lots of preparation. 

‘’Ri…n…nhhh…!’’ Nitori continued to cry out as he was rocking his hips along with Rin’s pace. 

The redhead’s movements were somehow fastening, to Nitori’s surprise, while his big, rough hands suddenly held a tight grip onto the shota’s waist. Nitori’s arms were wrapped around his lover’s neck and dug his nails in the skin of his senpai. 

‘’Ah..hahh…hnnn…ngg.. I.. can’t…!’’ Nitori tried to speak in between his moans, screams and huffs. It was difficult, of course, but Rin understood what Nitori tried to say – he felt the same, after all.

They were both near their climax, both of them felt a hot feeling boiling up. Rin looked down at Nitori’s cock, smiling at the delightful sight of pre-cum dripping out of his hard member. ‘’S-Sa…Same….’’ Rin moaned loudly.

Rin was at his limit. Nitori was at his limit…

They held each other tightly, ready to relief themselves and drown in a sea of pleasure. Rin had stopped his movements, which meant for Nitori that he was finally allowed to cum – for some reason he and Rin wanted to cum together each time they had sex. Even if one of them didn’t have the need to just yet, it would be bad for the other one. 

A very loud gasp escaped the grey head’s mouth, followed by yet another loud sound; a scream. They both noticed why – as Nitori’s cum was spreading over his stomach. And not only that, Rin was also screaming it out from pleasure as he shot his cum deeply inside of Nitori.

What they both felt was an euphoria for sure, wishing that it could last longer. No – scrap that. Forever, would be the correct word to write out their feelings. It was a mixture of not only pleasure that made them feel that way, it was also the love that they had for each other. And each time that they had sex, they felt the same love again – nothing less, and perhaps each time a little more.

The panting couple couldn’t help but to smile at each other, when Rin decided to get out off Nitori and to lay down next to him instead. 

‘’R-Ri…n…’’ Nitori panted, his voice sounding rather soft yet hoarse. 

‘’I know….’’ Rin already answered with a slight grin on his face, wrapping his large arms around the small body of his lover, and pulled him in an even closer embrace. ‘’I know…’’ He whispered softly.

Nitori was relieved that Rin knew exactly what he wanted to say. But then again, it hadn’t been told the entire day yet. As they closed their eyes to take a short nap – so they could take a shower afterwards and perhaps have another round of sex – Rin could feel Nitori’s warm breath in tingling in his neck, which gave him a feeling of relaxation. 

‘’I love you.’’ Nitori finally whispered after three minutes of smiling, leaving a smile on Matsuoka Rin’s face – whom was incredibly happy to hear those three words coming from Nitori Aiichirou again…

**Author's Note:**

> [[A/N]] I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY WROTE MORE THAN 4.000 WORDS. I want to thank Nitori for having a freaking character song u w u + If it wasn't for that character song, it wouldn't have been longer than 2.500 words xD !I did NOT beta read this!


End file.
